Mi-Nu
Background "Shhh! Don't tell anyone -- but I used to be a Korp spokesmodel! I kept the masses happy with strategic winks, well-placed giggles, and a couple of adorable shoulder shrugs. Easy, right? I single-handedly sold the Korp brand, making oppression cute AND consumable -- proving that youth and good looks are the ultimate brainwashing tools! But stardom came with a way bigger price: my freedom." -Mi-Nu Description Mi-Nu is one of the sixteen Agents in Modern Combat Versus. As an assassin, Mi-Nu is naturally mobile, her weapon sports high damage and accuracy, but she has low health, essentially making her a glass cannon. However, her special ability, Speed Link, acts as a good compensation for her low health pool. Ability Mi-Nu's ability is "Speed Link". Speed Link costs three energy to use and once activated, a pink vignette will appear on each corner of the screen until the ability wears off. Speed Link allows Mi-Nu to move at an accelerated speed, and lasts about 7 seconds. She also heals a small portion of her health during this time. Possible Uses # Swiftly arriving to the objective and harassing attacking agents trying to capture the objective # Running away from an agent who is stronger than you. # Escaping a firefight to regenerate health Backstory Mi-Nu was a model for KORP before she became an agent. She would spread the KORP propaganda by putting up a fake smile in front of the camera and praising Korp but off-camera MI-NU was kept locked inside her room. So, she trained and improved her agility and honed her combat skills and broke free. KORP declared her kidnapped. She knew that she was the most recognizable face so she couldn't roam around with her face and not be recognized but before she could do anything to her face someone told her that the kind of cuteness that she had could be more useful thand so she became an agent. But, KORP began to bribe her. They gave her money to come back, but she already changed her mind and set her goals as her new self. Quotes When selected * "Playtime?" * "Yes, please." * "Badass, I know." * "Yasss!" ("Shaaaz"?) * "A-mazing." * "Well, hello there." When deployed * "I'm like a cat on the prowl." * "This is my territory." * "Claws, out." * "Everyone loves you.. until you become competition." * "OMG, I love that color on you!" Respawning * "Ha! I land on my feet!" * "You’re my prey now." * "Back on the hunt." * "That was a hot mess." * "Now I'm pissed off!" * "Time to scratch and bite!" * "Time to fight back." Killing an enemy * "Don’t hate!" * "Loser down." * "You must be so embarrassed." * "Sucks to be you." * "Mreoowww! Gotcha!" * "You killed the wrong cat." (Vengeance Kill) * "Three down. Too bad, so sad!" * "I got three kills!" * "And that is five." * "Fourth kill. Whaaaat." * "Sorry, not sorry." * "Never ask me to purr again!" * "Oh, you sad?" * *Meow*! * "I'm killin' it. Five down!" * "Killing spree!" * "OMG, five kills." * "Allright, I take it." * "Killing never looks so cute." * "Poor, four out." * "Roar, that's right." * "Oh! Four dead." Activating ability * "Catch you later!" * "Time to bust outta here!" * "I got moves!" * "Running fast is a skill." * "Here I go!" Victory * "OMG, updating my status: Epic WIN!" * "Put your claws up!" * "I‘m the cat’s meow!" Defeat * "That was a hot mess." * "They won? I’m SO jelly." * "Ugh. I hate everyone right now." See also